sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver the Hedgehog
Silver the Hedgehog (シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is an anthropomorphic silver-colored hedgehog, where he hails from at least 200 years in the future. His main role in the series is to protect his world by changing the problems in the present world (which Mephiles had him believed to be the past of his world) with the help from his psychokinesis, which are psychic powers. He apparently has the ability to time-travel, though this is implied to be done with the assistance of future technology. After the defeat of Solaris, he and Blaze came to the decision of staying in Sonic and Ash's world. His counrtpart is Sir Galahad. Appearance :Voice actor: Pete Capella (English), Daisuke Ono (Japanese) He is a 14 year old hedgehog with a peach skin and yellow eyes, with a weight 35 kg and his height is 100 cm. (3 ft and 3 inches). Silver wears gold cuffs that go around his wrists and legs that are just a bit higher than his gloves and boots. Cyan lines encircle the cuffs. Silver's boots are indigo colored down the side and have teal-colored tips. A white line goes straight down the middle to the teal tip. On the top of the middle of his shoe is a red gem-like adornment. The design on his gloves have a cyan circle that has a line at the bottom that goes down to his cuff. These channel his telekinetic ESP abilities through his shoes as do the ones on his gloves. Gallery File:Sonic-free-riders-silver-signature-render.png|Silver in the Riders Saga. Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He also believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does it with a relentless determination and will make alliances and rivalries very easily, which makes him easily tricked by others. He is an optimist because of that. Although seemingly serious in nature, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times, and he is described as being naive and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart and is always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He also seems to be somewhat cocky. Silver also has a disliking for anyone that gets in his way, which could show that Silver can be bad tempered, extremely rude, and bossy to anyone that's not helpful in his mission. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand however, he is very friendly and a good company to have around. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat (Best Friend) *Espio the Chameleon *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Rouge the Bat *Tails the Fox * Ash Ketchum * Misty * Brock * May * Max * Dawn * Celebi (M04) * Mephiles the Dark (formerly) Family *Sir Galahad (Camelot counterpart) Neutral Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic Enemies *Iblis *Dr. Eggman * Eggman Nega *Mephiles the Dark *Solaris * Team Rocket ** Jessie ** James ** Meowth ** Giovanni ** Iron-Masked Marauder (M04) Abilities and Powers History Past Synopsis Category:Light Category:Sonic characters Category:Fly Type Characters